13. Kapitel: Strafarbeit bei Dolores
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 13. Kapitel: Strafarbeit bei Dolores (im Original: Detention with Dolores) Harrys lautstarke Behauptungen gegenüber Professor Umbridge, er habe Voldemort gesehen und sogar mit ihm gekämpft, haben sich bis zum Abendessen an der ganzen Schule herumgesprochen. Viele in der Großen Halle versuchen sensationshungrig, ihn zu einem weiteren Ausbruch zu provozieren. Schließlich flüchtet er mit Hermine und Ron in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Zur Erledigung ihrer Schularbeiten kommen sie dort allerdings nicht, weil Rons Zwillingsbrüder und ihr Freund Lee Jordan an Erstklässlern eine ihrer Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien testen. Als Vertrauensschülerin schreitet Hermine dagegen ein, während Ron sich verlegen raushält. Zu Rons Entrüstung versteckt Hermine zwei selbstgestrickte Hütchen unter einem Müllberg, die ahnungslose Hauselfen beim Saubermachen erstmal befreien sollen, auch wenn sie es selbst gar nicht wollen. Am nächsten Tag geht der ZAG-Stress weiter: Professor Flitwicks Unterrichtsstunde beginnt mit dem Hinweis, dass sie jetzt intensiv für die wichtigen ZAGs arbeiten müssten, ebenso die Stunden von Professor McGonagall und später auch noch Professor Sprout. Alle überhäufen die Klasse am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde mit Schularbeiten. Während Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Vertretungslehrerin Professor Raue-Pritsche kann Harry nichts über Hagrid erfahren. Stattdessen lässt Draco Malfoy zwei Bemerkungen gegenüber Harry los, die ihn beunruhigen sollen und es auch tun: # Vielleicht habe Hagrid sich ja auf etwas eingelassen, was zu riesig für ihn sei? Vielleicht sei ihm etwas passiert? # Falls Hagrid zurückkomme, werde er sicher nicht Lehrer bleiben - der Zaubereiminister habe Dracos Vater zugesichert, ab jetzt werde das Zaubereiministerium in Hogwarts durchgreifen. Harry, Ron und Hermine fragen sich, was Lucius Malfoy über Hagrids Auftrag weiß und was der Zaubereiminister wohl plant. Die von niemandem ernst genommene Luna Lovegood bekundet vor etlichen Mitschülern, dass sie Harrys Aussagen über Voldemort glaubt. Der als seriös anerkannte Ernie Macmillan erklärt sich daraufhin demonstrativ ebenfalls solidarisch mit Harry und Dumbledore. Angelina Johnson, die neue Teamchefin des Quidditchteams, wirft Harry ungerechterweise seinen letzten Strafarbeitstermin vor; er habe doch gewusst, dass genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein neuer Hüter ausgewählt werden solle und nun solle er seine Strafe gefälligst auf einen anderen Tag verschieben. Als er zum ersten Mal in Umbridges Büro erscheint, bittet Harry vergeblich um diese Terminverschiebung. Im Gegenteil freut sich jedoch Umbridge darüber, dass seine Strafe noch eine zusätzliche Härte für ihn enthält. Dann lässt sie ihn den Satz "Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen" mit einer speziellen und sehr scharfen Schreibfeder auf ein Pergament schreiben. Diese Feder schreibt nicht mit Tinte, sondern mit Harrys Blut und schneidet den niedergeschriebenen Merksatz gleichzeitig in seinen Handrücken. Es tut höllisch weh, aber Harry will sich Umbridge gegenüber nichts anmerken lassen. Er verrät zunächst nicht einmal Ron und Hermine, was Umbridge mit ihm anstellt. Wegen seiner allabendlichen Strafarbeiten, die immer bis nach Mitternacht dauern, muss Harry seine Schulaufgaben notdürftig während der Nacht, der Pausen und der Essenszeiten schnell noch irgendwie erledigen. Erstaunlicherweise kommt Ron ebenfalls abends nie dazu, Schularbeiten zu machen. Als die beiden sich einige Tage später nachts auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm treffen, gesteht Ron, dass er jeden Abend für die Hüter-Auswahl trainiert. Harry gesteht ihm, wie seine Strafarbeit bei Umbridge wirklich aussieht. Nach Harrys letzter Strafarbeit, bei der er heimlich die Auswahl des neuen Hüters der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor beobachtet, kann Ron ihm freudestrahlend berichten, dass er jetzt der neue Hüter der Gryffindors ist. Harry wendet sich mit einem anderen Problem an Hermine: Seine Narbe hat plötzlich geschmerzt, als Umbridge die eingeritzte Schrift auf seiner Hand persönlich begutachtet hat. Könnte es sein, dass sie irgendwie mit Voldemort zu tun hat, vielleicht von ihm besessen ist oder ihm durch einen Imperiusfluch unterworfen ist? Hermine rät, es Dumbledore zu sagen, aber Harry hat Vorbehalte. Er möchte es lieber Sirius schreiben, was Hermine wiederum viel zu riskant findet. Am Rand erwähnt: Schlibbriger Summlinger, Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, Lachlan der Lulatsch, Vicky Frobisher, Geoffrey Hooper. Übersetzungskritik Bei der deutschen Übersetzung geht dabei die Doppeldeutigkeit der wörtlichen Übersetzung Nachsitzen mit Dolores dieser Überschrift verloren: Es geht hierbei nicht nur darum, dass Harry bei Umbridge nachsitzen muss, sondern dass dieses Nachsitzen auch "schmerzhaft" (aus dem Lateinischen "dolor" = der Schmerz) für ihn ist, da seine Hand eingeritzt wird. Dieses Wortspiel kann leider nicht ins Deutsche übertragen werden. en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AN Kategorie: Übersetzungskritik